Memory
by alrunarose
Summary: es uno de mis primeros songfics,Jack Spicer decide revivir las viejas memorias... cancion: Memory-Epica


–_**Memory-**_

Observo durante unos segundos la luz artificial ubicada enfrente de el, suspiro pesadamente.

-Señor Spicer ya envié los archivos que usted me dio-dijo la secretaria que se encontraba a su derecha.

-muchas gracias, Sara, ya puedes irte-dijo monótonamente el pelirrojo.

-gracias Señor-le respondió ella para irse por la puerta de la suntuosa oficina, y también del edificio que era la empresa

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight_

_The withered leaves collect at my feet_

_And the wind begins to moan._

Decidió que ya era tiempo de irse también, arreglo superficialmente todo y salió por la puerta de la oficina, después de haber bajado en el ascensor salió del edificio y condujo hasta su casa a pocos minutos de allí.

_**Media noche, ningún sonido en las calles**_

_**¿La luna ha perdido su memoria?**_

_**Esta sonriendo sola**_

_**En la luz de la lámpara,**_

_**Los marchitos dejan su colecta a mis pies**_

_**Y el viento empieza a gemir**_

Cuando hubiese llegado a su hogar, abrió la puerta de entrada, la casa en su interior estaba oscura completamente, como era de esperarse, encendió el interruptor de luz, y esta ilumino toda la enorme estancia, no había nadie, la casa esta completamente sola, suspiro pesadamente y cerro la puerta tras de el.

Subió las escaleras de mármol negro y llego a una enorme puerta de madera de castaño, la abrió lentamente y se adentro en ella, cuando hubiese encendido la luz, se sentó pesadamente en su cama, se froto con cansancio el rostro, su mirada se fijo en el reloj a su derecha.

11:45

Apoyo su cara entre las manos, por que había tomado aquella decisión.

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_Life was beautiful then_

Había decidió un día cualquiera salir completamente de los asuntos xiaolin y Heylin, sabia perfectamente que no eran para el, que su lugar no era aquel, había optado por la vida normal, por llevar la multinacional de sus padres, que ellos estuviesen orgullosos de el por primera vez, que por primera vez alguien reconociera algo de su esfuerzo.

Pero fue una muy mala decisión, probablemente si hubiera optado por seguir en los asuntos mágicos, estaría descansando en un cementerio, le gustaba esta vida, tenia reconocimiento mundial, era un gran empresario, un gran mago en la tecnología, tenia todo lo que algún día hubiese deseado, todo menos la felicidad.

_**Memoria, completamente solo a la luz de la luna**_

_**Puedo sonreír al recuerdo de los días de antaño**_

_**La vida era hermosa en ese entonces**_

Era tratado como una basura eso lo sabia de antemano, pero al menos ellos se dignaban a tratar con el, siempre supo que en el fondo los monjes xiaolin le tenían aprecio, nunca lo considero, pero ahora que estaba en aquella situación, apreciaba el diminuto sentimiento diferente al odio o el fastidio.

_The time I knew what ha__ppiness is_

_Let the memory live again_

_**Recuerdo cuando sabia lo que era la felicidad**_

_**Deja a las memorias vivir otra vez**_

Sonrió tristemente, de verdad le hacían falta, ahora era peor, no tenia a nadie, estaba completamente solo, ni sus padres, ni amigos, ni familiares, ni seres queridos, durante algunos momentos rió, le hubiese gustado la idea de estar descansando en un cementerio.

_Every street lamp_

_Seems to beat_

_A fatalistic warning_

_Someone mutters_

_An a street lamp gutters_

_And soon it will be morning_

Había tomado aquella drástica decisión por que se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, por que se dio cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad en aquel mundo, en aquella continua batalla, por que su perseverancia había excedido su limite, por que sus ilusiones se desvanecieron, por que todo lo que lo motivaba a seguir lo había arrasado las duras y frívolas palabras.

_**Cada lámpara de las calles**_

_**Parece palpitar,**_

_**Una advertencia fatalista,**_

_**Alguien murmurar,**_

_**Y una lámpara de la calle se apaga,**_

_**Y pronto será mañana.**_

Se sentía como un cuerpo sin alma, ya no tenia motivación a seguir, solo lo hacia por inercia, por seguir tal vez aparentando que era capaz, el único sentimiento que inundaba su lastimado corazón era la tristeza.

No podía dejarse vencer de aquel sentimiento, todavía era joven, contaba con veintitrés años, tenía toda su vida por delante, debía pensar en ella, y no dejarse llevar por el crudo y agobiante sentimiento.

_Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I mustn't give in_

Todo había quedado en borrosos recuerdos, absolutamente todo, no había muerto, pero sus esperanzas si lo habían hecho, su perseverancia, todo aquello lo había enterrado como un hermoso recuerdo de lo que era la verdadera vida, de lo que en realidad le interesaba, lo que lo llenaba completamente.

Tenia que dormir un poco, tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

_**Luz de día, debo esperar el amanecer**_

_**Debo pensar en una nueva vida**_

_**Y no debo darme por vencida**_

Cuando se termino de arreglarse para dormir, se acostó en la mullida cama, y se arropo con las sabanas, era una agradable sensación, después de algunos largos minutos lo supo como siempre sucedía todos los días, no podía dormir.

_Burnt out ends of smokey days_

_The stale cold smell of morning_

Remoloneo en la cama otros minutos mas, tenia que dormir si no, no seria capaz de despertarse al día siguiente, el silencio en su morada era tan grande, que podía sentir el molesto pitido en su oído, un silencio agobiante, lo mas probable seria, que tal vez al igual que todas las demás noche, pasaría la noche en vela.

_**Finales quemados de días nublados, **_

_**El viciado olor frio de la mañana**_

Se levanto pesadamente y se dirigió al baño, al entrar en el se vio al espejo unos segundos.

"**tu esfuerzo es inútil, gusano, nunca llegaras a ninguna parte, dependes de todos menos de ti mismo, no eres capaz siquiera de defenderte, se realista y olvídate de toda oportunidad de cambio, nunca mejoraras, Spicer, nunca lo harás"**

Un gemido bajo se escapo de sus labios, bajo la cabeza unos segundos, la volvió a alzar y volvió a contemplar su reflejo, aquellas palabras le demostraron que tenia razón en un cien por ciento, aquellas palabras lo habían hecho recapacitar y tomar la peor decisión en su vida, si hubiese sido terco y no hubiese escuchado, todavía podría verlo, escucharlo, no importara si le hablase solo para insultarlo, el era una de las cosas que lo mantenían con vida.

Miro el botiquín a su izquierda y lo abrió, saco de el una tarrito de pastillas, la noche se pasaría rápido solo de esa forma, le ordeno a uno de sus actualizados Jack-bots que le trajéese un vaso con agua, cuando lo trajo, saco dos pastillas de color blanco, que se confundía con su color de pie, las tomo, junto con un largo trago de agua, un amargo trago de droga, somníferos, era la única forma de poder dormir.

Volvió a su cama y se acostó en ella, mañana seria un nuevo día.

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

_**Cuando el atardecer llegue,**_

_**Esta noche será una memoria también**_

_**Y un nuevo día empezara.**_

La noche paso, sin sentirla en absoluto, se despertó al día siguiente, le dolía la cabeza, y había tenido un sueño extraño, soñó con que cierto guerrero inmortal venia por el, dios santo, debía dejar de tomar somníferos para poder dormir.

Se ducho, vistió y desayuno automáticamente, salió en su vehículo hasta el enorme edificio que era su empresa.

Al llegar allí, todos los empleados lo saludaron como de costumbre, y con buena educación les respondió, llego a su oficina y le dio los buenos días a su secretaria, esta le dio el itinerario de ese día, al estar completamente solo en su oficina, se puso a digitar algunos datos en su computadora.

_Touch me, it' s so easy to leave me_

_All alone with my memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

Digitaba automáticamente y sin ver el teclado los datos que darían como resultado algún Nuevo proyecto tal vez, rio quedadamente unos Segundos, el modelo de robot que creo cuando tenia once años, era saludado y considerado uno de los mayores avances de la tecnología, cuando sus nuevos robots le llevaban a la tecnología actual por lo menos, un millón de años.

Se sintió extrañamente observado, vio hacia los lados, como era de esperarse, el era el único en su oficina, no le presto atención y siguió con lo suyo.

_**Tócame, están fácil dejarme**_

_**Completamente sola con mis memorias,**_

_**De mis días de sol.**_

El día pasó como de costumbre, nada cambio, la misma rutina de llegar a su morada y no poder dormir se repitió como en días anteriores, era tal vez la madrugada, el alba, y no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Maldijo su dependencia a sus recuerdos, cerró los cansados ojos durante un instante, tratando de ver si así podía reconciliar el sueño.

Sintió un peso encima de el.

-buenas noches Spicer-ronroneo una voz conocida, el aludido se congelo, no podía ser verdad, estaba alucinando debido a la falta de sueño.

_If you touch me_

_You' ll understand what happiness is_

_Look a new day has begun._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, era de esperarse, ya no estaba allí, era nada mas una alucinación óptica y auditiva de su cerebro, probablemente en el lado xiaolin y Heylin nadie lo extrañase, nadie se acordaría de el, por que pensar e ilusionarse diciendo que alguien tan poderoso lo extrañaría, estaba claramente delirando.

Ese día no iría al trabajo, la falta de sueño apenas y lo dejaba mover de su cama.

_**Si me tocas, **_

_**Entenderás lo que es la felicidad,**_

_**Mira, un nuevo día ha empezado.**_

Era solo eso, una ilusión, no era real, nunca lo fue, el sentimiento nunca fue correspondido, siempre fue ignorado, rechazado, pero nunca correspondido, el sueño que siempre pensó que algún día se cumpliría mostro su verdadera cara, nunca lo haría, nunca pasaría, quedaría en el olvido, para siempre en sus memorias.

_Memory, al__l alone in the moonlight_

_**Memoria, completamente sola a la luz de la luna**_

_I can smile at the old days_

_**Puedo sonreír al recuerdo de los días de antaño**_

_Life was beautiful then_

_**La vida era hermosa en ese entonces**_

_I remember_

_**Recuerdo**_

_The time I knew what happiness is_

_**Cuando sabía lo que era la felicidad**_

_Let the memory life again_

_**Deja a las memorias vivir otra vez**_


End file.
